Tenten's Bad Luck
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Tenten has been having the worst luck. And now, she's in a fight with her teammate, Neji! Oh no, can things get anymore worse? but wait...Neji does something surprising.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my name is Rin! This is yet another nejixten filler. Yes yes, I'm very into the Tenten and Neji pairing, because my stories are basically all Nejixten fics. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_Tenten's Bad Luck. Chapter 1_

In Konoha, the day was crappy. I mean, very crappy.

It was raining outside and Tenten was in a bad mood. She had lost her hair ties, she had accidentally tripped on her shoes and now, she was soaking wet.

It all started at practice. Things were already crappy, not counting that she was there with Lee and Gai (that's the crappiest part) but she had the most miserable luck these days.

Neji was home training with Hyuuga Hiashi, and he ditched practically every practice.

Anyway, Tenten was pissed throughout her whole training session. And by the time it was over, the sky suddenly rumbled and rain poured down in sheets.

Tenten raced home, her clothes getting soaked.

(At home)

Tenten finally made it home, she squeezed her pants and wrung them out, practically flooding the whole apartment. (Man, those pants can take on a lot of water)

Tenten fumbled with her hair, attempting to get the tangled hair ties out to prepare for a hot bath. But those darn things were stuck.

"Damn it." Tenten muttered. She managed to wrestle it free, after tripping over her bed and bonking her head on the corner of her nightstand.

Tenten walked into the bathroom, taking off her clothes and started the tub. She added some bubbles and stepped in.

"Aww, this is heaven." Tenten said, she sat down in the tub and covered herself in bubbles. Maybe her luck was finally turning around. Yea right, something bad was bound to happen.

The lights flickered and the power went out. Tenten paused. She heard her mother's footsteps and a flashlight light from the hallway.

"Tenten! The power went out." Her mother said.

"Obviously." Tenten muttered.

Tenten got out of the tub. She wrapped her white towel around her naked body and stepped out of the tub, her hair dripping wet.

"Tenten, would you run down to the store and buy a few candles?" her mother asked.

Tenten groaned.

"Mom, I'm taking a fucking bath. Can't this wait?"

"No." Her mom growled. Sigh…ever since Mr. Tenten's dad left the house, things have been dim between Tenten and her mother.

Tenten rolled her eyes. She tossed on a bathrobe to go downstairs. Besides, the store was just a few floors down; no one would see her in her bathrobe.

Tenten walked down to the store and looked for the candles. She spotted a pack and got it off the shelf, walking over to the cash register to pay for them.

But then, she saw to her horror…

HYUUGA NEJI IN THE STORE!

Tenten turned bright pink. She remembered that under this bathrobe, she was completely naked. Neji looked at Tenten in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Um…buying some candles." Neji said.

"Me too." Tenten said.

Tenten quickly paid and left the store. Great, just great! Tenten had made a fool of herself, walking into a store with nothing but a bathrobe on and her hair completely wet and tangled.

She ran upstairs to her house and dropped on her bed.

"I hate my life." Tenten said.

(The next day)

After the whole Neji and Tenten in her bathrobe incident was over, Tenten decided to take in some training the next morning. She was especially cranky.

Tenten trudged into the kitchen, dark clouds hovering over her head and she grabbed her breakfast and headed out the door.

(Outside)

Outside, it was a sunny day. Tenten forced a smile. She took one step outside and then…

It started raining.

Tenten looked surprised and stepped back inside.

The raining stopped and the sun came again.

She stepped outside again…

And it started raining.

She stepped in…

And the sun came out.

Tenten did this several times until her neighbor yelled at her, "QUIT MESSING WITH THE WEATHER!"

Tenten looked surprised but stepped outside again, and it started raining. She sighed a heavy sigh and walked to the training grounds.

On the way there, she saw the Hyuuga resident and heard the voice of Neji inside training with Hiashi.

_No surprise._ Tenten scoffed. Her teammate was always training with his uncle, that he probably forgot about Tenten and Lee.

Tenten's mood meter dropped.

She walked on, to the training grounds (still raining) and she practiced some throws at the target.

She missed every single throw. Actually, her kunai zipped straight at the target, but when it was just 2 centimeters from the target, the kunai paused and dropped onto the floor. Talk about irony…

Tenten's mood meter dropped dramatically.

She started to go home, but she tripped in some mud and fell, face first into the puddle.

Tenten's mood meter dropped again.

Tenten walked on, wiping mud off. The rain seemed to fall harder and harder, until it seemed like god was pouring buckets on Tenten on purpose.

Tenten's mood meter zipped down.

She finally made it home. And by then, the rain stopped abruptly as she took one step inside. Tenten blew flames from her ears.

Tenten's mood meter was in China by now.

Tenten blew up (no, not literally) and she shook so much, that she created her own mini earthquake.

"GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" She hollered at the sky. She dropped on one knee and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End of chapter. Lame story, I know.**

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story line here. Hmmm…**

**Anyway, this is Rin talking again (also known as Eripstimloveles) I have absolutely no idea where I got that user name. **

**Look for chapter 2. and post reviews. And if chapter 2 is lame, please don't laugh and point at me with a paper bag over my head.**

**Hugs and kisses. **


	2. Chapter 2 the Feud

Tenten's Bad luck, Chapter 2

Tenten was in a mess. She was in a cranky mood and she has the most horrible luck. But today, things were starting to turn around, the sun shined even though Tenten was outside.

She walked cautiously to the training grounds, hoping that she could train alone. But when she got there…

TO HER HORROR…

THERE WERE POSTER OF TENTEN IN HER BATHROBE EVERYWHERE!

Tenten stared stunned and too shocked for words. Guys stood watching the poster and they whistled as they saw Tenten walk away.

She turned red.

_Who could have done this? The only one who saw me in my bathrobe was… _Tenten thought. She gasped. _NEJI! HE SAW ME!_

Flames began shooting out of her ears. She fumed with anger. Neji tacked posters of Tenten in her nearly naked state all over Konoha! HOW DARE HE?

She strutted all the way to the Hyuuga resident and pounded the door with both fist as loudly as she could. She was about to give Neji a piece of her mind!

When Tenten pounded the door though, it fell down from the pressure of Tenten's fists. She stomped all the way into the Hyuuga house and a few people tried to stop her.

But Tenten nearly pummeled them to death with her hands and they lay on the ground, hugging each other, trembling in fear at the mighty kunoichi.

Tenten grabbed the collar of one of them…

Smoke ran through her ears and she growled in an evil tone, "WHERE IS NEJI?"

The poor guy who was in Tenten's death grip pointed to a direction and she left them on the ground, stomping off.

Neji was in a meeting at the time with some old men who were discussing Konoha's future military needs.

The guard standing at the front door blocked Tenten when she tried to get in…who knew that this was the worst mistake for him to make?

Tenten just grabbed him and threw him into the ceiling. She then, pummeled the door open and stood at the doorway, the people in the room (including Neji) staring in shock.

Tenten's face was red. Fiery red! She panted and anger marks covered her head. Neji backed away slowly, afraid of her.

But Tenten ran up to him, grabbed his collar and raised a fist, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Neji trembled in fear.

"YOU TACKED POSTERS OF ME IN MY BATHROBE ALL OVER KONOHA, YOU BAD-ASS HYUUGA SHIT-FACE!"

Neji's eyes widened. He grew angry, and shoved her off. "It's one thing to barge into my meeting, BUT IT'S OTHER TO ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A STUPID THING!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Tenten shouted, "WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE IT?"

Neji threw his hands up in the air, "I DON'T KNOW, ASK SOMEONE WHO'S NOT IN A DAMN MEETING! I'M BUSY!"

The old men just waved their hands. "It's ok, carry on." They said, eating their movie popcorn.

Tenten's eyes grew wider and her face grew redder. "DON'T DENY IT! YOU PERVERT!"

"DENY WHAT? DENY THAT YOU'RE A FALSE ACCUSER, SENSELESS, BITCH?" Neji cried.

"I'M A BITCH? YOU'RE A LONG HAIRED, SHIT BAG, HYUUGA CLONE!" Tenten screamed.

"YOU DAMN FEMINIST WHO CAN'T LAND HERSELF A MAN!"

"YOU FREAKY ALL WORK, CRAP HEADED JERK!"

"BITCH!"

"SHIT-FACE!"

The argument ended with two of the guys crying in fear and another guy running out of popcorn. He cried the loudest.

Tenten stomped off, with Neji cursing beneath his breath.

(The Next Day)

Team Gai was up for another practice session, but when Tenten and Neji arrived late, things were looking a bit rowdy.

"Hello, Gai-sensei." Tenten muttered, glaring at Neji.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei." Neji said, scowled at Tenten.

Gai and Lee stood confused, watching their team unpack their things, once in a while, someone slammed down a weapon hard.

"Ok, are we ready?" Gai asked enthusiastically. Lee clapped.

Tenten gritted her teeth. "Yes."

Neji growled. "Yes."

They stared at each other, with eyes of fire. Then, they headed the opposite direction.

"Um, ok, Lee, you train with Tenten. I'll train with Neji." Gai said. He was afraid. Lee caught the drift and happily, skipped towards Tenten and they started to spar.

Tenten aimed a bunch of weapons at the targets, and gritted her teeth once in a while and cursed under her breath. Lee coughed.

The practice was going very awkwardly…no one was talking and Lee swallowed a shuriken…you don't want to know how that ended.

Finally, practice was over and they gratefully packed up their things to head home. Tenten's house was in the direction of Neji's house, so they ended up walking the same path. Gai and Lee headed the opposite direction.

How awkward…

Tenten grunted.

Neji scowled.

They walked and walked and walked…

"Stop scowling at me, you son of a bitch." Tenten muttered.

"At least I'm not a fucking accuser." Neji replied.

They both continued walking and finally, which seemed like hours, they both made it back home…angry as ever.

**End of chapter.**

**My name is Rin, and I hope you guys continue reviewing! THERE ARE AT LEAST 2000 PEOPLE WHO READ THIS, BUT MORE THAN ¾ OF YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T REVIEW…SO REVIEW! I'M PISSED…**

**I was expecting more than 82 reviews for my last story…**

**Scowl…I'm disappointed.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lee admits

**I want more reviews people! I MEAN, LIKE 300 HUNDRED PEOPLE READ IT EVERYDAY, SO WHY DO I GET LIKE ONLY 5 REVIEWS A DAY, HUH?**

Tenten's Bad luck Chapter 3

Tenten stomped home, cursing under her breath while thundering storm clouds raged over her head. All plants died as she strutted by…

_Damn that Neji…_ Tenten thought. _Trying to get out of all the trouble he's in…_

She slammed her bedroom door shut and opened it and shut it again.

"Blast him!" Tenten muttered. She pounced onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. The phone rang.

Tenten reached over and got the phone, "Hello?"

"Tenten?" Lee asked loudly on the phone.

"What? Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Are you okay, today?" Lee asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem mad."

"Noooo…"

"YES! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG."

"I'm fine."

"What is it?"

Tenten sighed. There is just no reasoning with Lee. She grabbed her stress ball and squeezed the daylights out of it with one hand.

"It's that damn Neji." Tenten gritted.

"Neji-kun? What's wrong with him?" Lee asked.

"He tacked posters of me all over Konoha when I was in a bathrobe!" Tenten shouted. "And now, he's denying the whole thing."

"…" Lee paused. _Bathrobe?_

Tenten scoffed and continued, "If I find out he's behind this whole thing for real, I'm gonna belt him!" With that, she hung up.

On the other line, Lee held the phone, shivering.

He remembered that rainy day, he went to the store to buy some candles since the power went out…and he did see Tenten and Neji…she was in a bathrobe and…

Lee gulped.

Lee was the one to take the pictures of Tenten!

Suddenly, Lee ran outside, headed for the Hyuuga House.

He's gonna have to do a lot of explaining to Neji. And if he was lucky, he wouldn't get killed…

Lee ran all the way to the Hyuuga residence. He knocked hard on the front door, and knocked it over…he hopped over the broken door like it was nothing…

Neji was training by himself in one corner, practicing his Jyuuken. Lee ran up to him screaming, "NEJI! NEJI!"

Neji stared at Lee in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Lee gasped for breath and panted. Neji waited for an answer.

Lee looked up at Neji, suddenly calm. He smiled and waved. "Hi, Neji."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Lee rose up and started apologizing. "SORRY, NEJI! I'M SO SORRY!"

Neji stared at him like he was some crazy nutcase (well, he is) and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lee…deep breathes. Inhale…exhale!"

Lee stood straight. "Neji, today, did Tenten like ignore you or accuse you of anything you were innocent of?"

Neji stared. "Wait a minute…how did you know?"

Lee smiled a nervous smile. "Because I might be the guilty one."

Neji shook his head and started walking away, not realizing what Lee said. But then, he stopped suddenly, took 5 steps quick steps backwards and faced Lee.

Neji's face was red. "What did you say?"

"I was the one who took those pictures of Tenten in her bathrobe…" Lee stuttered.

Neji's face practically turned into a tomato. He waved his hands around, shouting at Lee, no real words coming out.

"LEE! TENTEN WAS BLAMING ME FOR THIS!" Neji screamed.

"I know! Sorry!" Lee said.

"GO TELL HER THIS, OR ELSE SHE'LL BE FOREVER MAD AT ME!"

"But…I didn't tack up those pictures. I was just the one who took the photo, that's all."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? THEN WHO TACKED THOSE POSTERS?"

"I don't know!" Lee's nose started running, he started crying like a little boy was being accused of something. He rubbed his eyes, tears rolling down.

People standing around Neji and Lee saw the crying little boy and assumed Neji had bullied him. They shook their heads at Neji and went, "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Neji's mouth gaped open. He frantically waved his arms. "NO! HEY! I DIDN'T MAKE HIM CRY!" He shouted at the people who were tsk-ing at him.

Lee continued crying. Neji took him by the collar and dragged him inside, so there would be no witnesses.

Once inside, Neji faced Lee, gave him a little kid hankie.

Lee wiped his nose and sobbed.

_Good grief. _Neji thought, staring at baby Lee. _What is he? Like, 2 years old?_

Lee finally stopped crying so Neji began talking.

"Lee…" Neji said slowly, nodding at the sniffling Lee, sitting on the ground like a pitiful little toddler. "Tell me what happened."

Lee snorted. "Well…I was at the store that night and I just happened to see Tenten at the store in a bathrobe. She was buying some scented candles…no wait…they were lavender. Or was it cherry? Box of…4 or 6?" Lee drifted off.

Neji took out a bottle of aspirin.

"Anyways…" Lee continued. "Then, I saw you in the store. You were wearing your same outfit…not in a bathrobe, like Tenten, I mean. Well, actually, I think you were wearing a different shirt…not, they were gray, or was it black? I think it was new…" Lee drifted off again.

Neji removed the bottle cap from the aspirin.

"So, I'm shocked, because Tenten is in a bathrobe! I thought, I better catch this moment, or else I'll never get an opportunity like this again! I take out a camera…because I just happened to return from Paris…with my camera that is. Oh, did I tell you about it? Paris is wonderful! There are like crème brulee shops everywhere, I mean, that place is like…" Lee drifted off.

Neji took out two aspirin pills and put it in his palm.

Lee cleared his throat. "So I snap a few pictures but I never meant to like, post the photo on the internet or anything, I just thought it'd be fun to show Gai-sensei or like, anyone else…but not like, people that are like total strangers, because then Tenten would be totally pissed and like, kill me and rip off my legs…" Lee drifted off.

"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Neji screamed, popping the aspirin into his mouth.

Lee stared, stunned…then his lower lip started trembling…his eyes scrunched up and he cried, tears rolling down like a 2 year old.

Neji waved his hands around in the air and sweat dropped. "No! I mean…please continue with your story! It's fine really! No…" _Great, here come the waterworks._

Lee paused and ended the story with just a few words. "I did not tack up those posters."

Neji slapped his own forehead. Great, he had to sit through _that _whole damn story…and it leads to this stupid ending.

Lee sucked his thumb and looked at Neji with big eyes.

_Grrr…_Neji thought. _Stupid kid…_

**End of chapter. **

**I'm sorry if my chapters are short…I have trouble focusing. **

**Welcome a new fanfiction member! PeriwinkleHorrizon22. She's my best friend in the whole world, and I'd appreciate it if you guys would make her feel welcome and read her stories.**

**Please support her and give her lots of reviews.**

**Rin…**

**I liked this chapter. Don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4 Tenten's diary

**Michelle Branch rocks. **

**Oh yea…I mentioned this before, my best friend currently joined Fanfiction. Please give her a warm welcome. Her username? PeriwinkleHorizon22. **

**Hey, are you new to fanfiction? If you are, review this story and mention so, and I'll email you, giving you a warm, FANFICTION RIN WELCOME! Hahaha…I hope you guys don't think I'm some crazy nutcase, because I'm telling you, I' not! Ah hahah ahaha…**

Tenten's Bad luck Chapter 4

Neji and Lee trudged down the road to find Tenten, who was suppose to be at home now. They walked all the way there, silently, of course.

When they got there, however, Tenten's mother answered the door. "Hello?" she asked the two boys.

Neji cleared his throat. "Hello, Mrs.…uhh..." Neji didn't seem to know what her last name was. "..Well anyway, we're wondering if Tenten is busy. We'd like to speak to her."

Tenten's mother nodded her head. "Well, Tenten is taking a shower. So maybe you'd like to wait for her in her room."

Lee and Neji nodded, walking slowly inside. The inside was like any other house, with frames and pictures on the wall and furniture around.

Neji and Lee carefully made their way into Tenten's room. They could hear the shower going off, at the end of the hallway. Tenten's shower.

Lee squealed as he entered Tenten's room. Neji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lee hid his eyes. "I've never been inside a _girl's _room!" He squealed again.

Neji scoffed. "Grow up." But in his mind, he thought, _Oh shit! Lee is right, this is awesome, being in a girl's room…oooohh…_

They sat down on the chairs in her room and looked around. The contents were pretty much…um, normal. Tenten's room was unlike many other girl's room. She didn't have a vanity mirror, but a small white dresser. Her bed was pretty big, with a big wide, baby blue spreadsheet. Some mobiles and awesome projectiles hung around.

Lee tapped his fingers nervously. "So…this is Tenten's room."

"Yep." Neji said.

"It's a real life…girl's room…"

"Yep."

"The room where a girl hides her most darkest secrets."

"…yep."

"Where we can easily see if we search her things."

"…uh, ok."

Lee and Neji sat uncomfortably and looked around. Nothing peculiar they saw though.

But suddenly, Lee stood up and his eyes gazed behind Tenten's hamper. Was it…was it a…

…Bra?

Yes it was. And the sight of a bra made Lee shiver all over. Lee's face turned red and he bit his nails. Neji raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

Neji's eyes followed Lee's gaze and fell upon the bra. They both paused.

Neji took a step forward. They both took a few more steps until they were right beside the bra. Neji took out a quivering hand and grabbed the bra.

Lee gasped.

Neji brought the black bra closer and he and Lee inspected it closely. "It says a B-cup." Neji read from the tag in the back.

"Is that good?" Lee asked, his voice creaking.

Neji gulped. "I guess." _Tenten had always had a perfect figure, so this must be good…_

He and Lee both started squealing quietly, with a girl's bra in their hands. Why, if Gai-sensei knew what they were both up to right now, he'd be right there, joining the two boys.

Neji dropped the bra and Lee watched it sink into a pile of clothes.

Oh, so much excitement…

Lee started to inspect other parts of the room, looking for feminine things. A diary, maybe? Or even a pad of Kotex. Eww, boys are disgusting, aren't they?

Suddenly, Neji's hands ran across a book, while he was looking through the bookshelf. He took it out and showed it to Lee. They both sat down, cross legged and flipped through it. On the cover, it read, "TENTEN'S PRIVATE PERSONAL DIARY." Of course, this tempted the boys to flip through it even more.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Iruka-sensei paired up the groups. I was stuck with some eyebrow-need-of-plucking moron and some cold, long haired Hyuuga clone. I guess Iruka-sensei thought I could do some major improving for them both._

…Neji and Lee continued reading…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, we met out sensei. A bobbed guy named Gai-sensei. He seems pretty optimistic. But I can see through his phony act. Hyuuga Neji (that long hair clone) and Rock Lee (that eyebrow guy) are my teammates. I think God wants me to suffer._

…Neji and Lee scoffed, but continued reading…

_We were training today, and Neji blocked all the weapons I threw at him. I guess he's some kind of Hyuuga genius. People seem to think he's suppose to be all that, just because his name goes for the Hyuuga clan._

…Neji smiled. He always thought the same thing. If he wasn't from the Hyuuga clan, he wondered, would people still respect him as a genius?

_Lee is some kind of hard-working genius. Or, so much for genius as goes for freak…but he trains a lot. I watched him train. He was jumping rope and doing push-ups all day. Poor guy, people always assumed he's a loser because he can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu._

Lee smiledHe always wanted someone to appreciate his hard work. Tenten saw right through him…

_Oh my gosh, today, I met Hyuuga Hiashi. Neji and I were walking home after practice and there he was. The legendary Hyuuga Hiashi! I mean this guy is supposed to be the greatest Hyuuga to have ever lived. But we're just over seeing him, I guess. _

Neji and Lee paused. Tenten is a great writer! And she saw right through both of them. Only people with truly pure souls can do that. And only one in a million people have that kind of power.

_I think we all have our accomplishments and dreams in life. But sometimes, we track off of what's important and skid around the truth. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that Lee may be a genius even though we don't give him enough credit, while Neji may be still training to be a genius, even though we oversee him. Does that make sense, god?_

Neji and Lee skimmed through the diary. Every inch of every page was filled with penciled thoughts, carefully described and detailed.

Suddenly, the water from the bathroom turned off. Neji and Lee turned around and saw…

TENTEN WALKING INTO THE ROOM WITH NOTHING BUT A TOWEL!

For a second, Neji and Lee paused, with Tenten's private personal diary in their hands, while Tenten wearing nothing but a towel, looked at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tenten quickly reacted and snatched the diary out of their hands. Her face was red, half from being half naked in a room of two boys, and half from Neji and Lee reading her diary.

"We didn't even get to the good part." Lee murmured, referring to the diary. But Neji just gulped, afraid of what Tenten would do next, to them.

Tenten tucked her diary back into the bookshelf, and her back stayed turned.

Neji and Lee were expecting her to hit them…

But she merely paused.

"Did you read it?" Tenten asked. Her voice was soft and calm.

"Uh…we, um…" Neji began. Tenten's reaction was totally different than what he expected.

"We just read up to where you talked about being paired up in a group with Neji and me." Lee finished. Neji nodded.

Tenten turned around and looked at them both, straight in the eye. Not believing what Lee said, she told them in a firm voice. "I'm telling you…the things I wrote in that journal mean nothing. Don't you dare tell anyone what I wrote."

Neji and Lee looked taken back. _Those things mean nothing? But they sounded so real, so full of her real feelings. What does she want to hide from us that are making her act this way?_

Tenten faced the other way and shot back at them, "If you have no business here, leave now."

Neji and Lee left her room, and Tenten shut the door, softly behind her.

That was weird.

**End of Chapter…**

**My best friend and my sister, Chi Owayo (PeriwinkleHorizon22) is a new comer. Please welcome her. she has tons of disneychannel stories. Hannah Montana, Suite Life of Zach and Cody. She also has zoey101 stories.**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE! GIVE ME THOSE SWEET, WARM REVIEWS I ALWAYS GET! I WILL NOT FORGIVE ANYONE WHO DOESN'T REVIEW!**

**IT ONLY TAKES 2 MINUTES TO TYPE UP A REVIEW, PEOPLE! JUST 2 MINUTES. I THINK YOU CAN AFFORD THE TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5 Anger arise:LET'S EAT

**Neji is so hot. I wish I were Mrs. Hyuuga Neji…but that's never going to happen, is it? Why is Neji hot? I don't know. Is it that long, brown hair? Or awesome, ninjutsu ability? NONE THE LESS, I LOVE HIM!**

Tenten's Bad Luck Chapter 5.

Let's just say, after things went at Tenten's house, things didn't get any better between Tenten and Neji. But, at least Neji was able to figure out who actually took the pictures: Lee.

The next day, Gai scheduled a special training session. Instead of their regular abnormal activities, Gai decided to take everyone out for…lunch?

Tenten, Lee and Neji waited at the corner of the street, waiting for Gai to show up. However, Gai was running a little late today.

Neji tapped his feet.

Lee whistled

Tenten scorned.

Neji gave Lee a death look, he seemed to be telling him, "_Tell Tenten you took the pictures, already! I need to get out of this mess!"_

Lee gulped once he interpreted Neji's telepathic message. Lee took a step towards Tenten, but stopped, too chicken to continue.

Neji shot him a look which meant, "_What's wrong? Do it!"_

Lee gave Neji his own telepathic message, "_I can't! Tenten will kill me."_

Neji gritted his teeth.

Tenten shot Neji a dirty look and Neji finally, couldn't take it anymore. If he can't talk to Tenten, he'd officially lose his sparring partner and his teammate. The nonsense has got to end.

Neji cleared his throat and said, "Ahem, Tenten. Lee needs to tell you something." He signaled Lee to talk, shaking his head towards Tenten.

Lee's eyes bulged out and he looked horrified.

Tenten faced Lee. "Yea?"

Lee coughed several times and walked towards Tenten. Tenten raised an eyebrow and waited. Lee stalled.

"Umm…what I wanted to tell you? That is…uh…" Lee sputtered.

"Yea?" Tenten asked, growing impatient.

Lee's face grew red. "NEJI SAW YOUR B-CUP SIZED BRA IN YOUR ROOM YESTERDAY!"

Neji's eyes bulged out and he looked horrified.

Tenten screeched and whirled around at Neji with a death stance on her face. Her fists were clenched and her face was red. Steam blew from her ears.

"WHAT? YOU SAW WHAT?" Tenten screamed at Neji. He nearly fell over.

"NOTHING! NO!" Neji defended, scared to hell. He is SO going to kill Lee once they get home.

Tenten growled and hissed. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW I'M B-CUP, THEN, HUH?"

A fearful tear escaped Neji's eyes. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"Because he was **checking out your goods." **Lee said, trying to defend Neji, which obviously, made everything worse.

Tenten's head grew large and she spat at Neji, "WHAT?"

Neji made a mental note. _Kill Lee, kill Lee, kill Lee…_

Tenten gave Neji a hard, bitch slap to even it up. "THERE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LOOKING AT MY BOOBS AND TACKING POSTERS OF ME!"

Neji growled. "I told you, I did not!' He eyed Lee, who was inspecting a lamp post, trying to get out of the conversation.

"YES YOU DID, I'M SO FED UP WITH YOU DENYING THIS!" Tenten screeched.

"But I didn't! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD PEOPLE EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU IN A BATHROBE ANYWAY?" Neji's words spat out, sounding a lot meaner than he intended to.

Tenten's eyes grew big. A glint from the sun caught it. She didn't say anything.

"…I…that wasn't supposed to mean…" Neji started his voice quiet. "I didn't mean it like…that…"

Tenten held a hand up at his face. "It's ok. I get it."

Neji looked down at the ground with Tenten facing the other way. This conversation has gone from anger to some state of awkward.

Neji bite his lip. _Why'd it have to turn out like this?_

Neji bite his lip harder. _Of all the things I could have said…why that? I made her sound like she's some kind of an ugly bitch._

Neji bite his lip harder, it started bleeding…

Before he could squeeze in some thought, he immediately began to feel the pain in his lip. "OWWWWW!" He screamed.

Lee and Tenten whirled around and stared at him.

"…uhh, I hit my head?" Neji said, bonking himself on the head with his own hand. He gave a nervous laugh.

Tenten and Lee went back to their own business.

Neji rubbed his head. _Oww…that hurt…_

Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, Gai appeared to pick them up, as optimistic and clueless as ever. He laughed like a nitwit.

The team set off for the restaurant. No one spoke except Gai. He just basically hoo-hawed the entire time, laughing his head off while his team was suffering.

(At the Restaurant)

Gai told them to get whatever they pleased to eat, since it was an all you can eat buffet. Lee grinned and picked up 6 big plates, to begin filling it up.

Tenten cringed at Lee's pig manners. She picked up one plate and dumped a scoop of rice on it. "Lee, are you sure you can eat that much?"

Lee laughed. "Of course! Why, you need this energy for all the training we'd been doing, right?" He stuffed a spoonful of curry into his mouth, straight off from the ladle where everyone else was supposed to be served.

Tenten cringed. _Note to self, do not eat the curry with that ladle._

They continued getting food, until Tenten and Neji bumped into each other, both of them, wanting to get the last riceball.

Their hands extended out, and stopped as soon as their eyes met each other's glare. Tenten snarled and let her hands fall back. "Forget it. You can have it, because I don't want your germs on my riceball."

Neji glared. "My germs?"

Tenten whirled around. "You heard me. You nasty, perverted, boobs-checking-out, old man."

Neji glowered at Tenten. "Cut it out. I told you, I have nothing to do with your posters issue."

Tenten mimicked him, "Ohh…I'm Hyuuga Neji and I have nothing to do with your posters!"

Neji glared and just walked away, with a plate of food. Staying to argue with a senseless bitch isn't exactly the best thing he could be doing now.

The foursome sat down at a table, both Gai and Lee having 6 plates each. Tenten just stared blankly at the mountain of food on each plate. They were already digging in…

Tenten started eating and so did Neji…

Who knew this little meal was about to turn ugly…I mean _very _ugly…

**End of chapter.**

**Oooh, cliffhanger. Wondering what that sentence meant? Ok fine, I'll tell you. There is going to be a little of a food fight at the restaurant says this in a dark, evil, mysterious tone…**

**Tenten and Neji are so cute together, aren't they? My sister is more into the NaruxHin pair. That's her fav. Match-up, while mine is NejixTen…hoho. But Chi got over Naruto months ago…curse her…**

**My friends say me and Chi are so cute together. We have that twin telepathy moving, even though we're two years apart. **

**Isn't that cute? RinΧ**


	6. Chapter 6 FOOD FIGHT

**School starts next week. That means I won't be online as much and my updates will take much longer. Anyone who is against this, please sue the school system for me. Thankies. **

Tenten's Bad luck Chapter 6

Neji, Lee, Tenten and Gai were sitting at the table in the restaurant buffet.

Lee and Gai were the only ones eating contently though, stuffing their faces with meat, barbeque, eggs and everything on the table except for the salt and pepper shakers.

Tenten slowly brought up her fork to her lips and ate with little emotion.

Tenten and Neji were seated in complete opposite directions of the table and once in a while, one of them would shot daggers out of their eyes at the other.

Neji cleared this throat and shoved Lee a little reminding him to tell Tenten about the posters. But Lee was too clueless and thought the "shove' meant a little buddy-to-buddy shove, so Lee shoved Neji back hard.

HARD.

Neji spat out his water when Lee shoved him.

Tenten looked horrified and disgusted. She scoffed while Neji coughed up the water in is throat and practically choked himself to death. Lee looked a bit sick.

When Neji was finally done choking, he glared at Lee and whispered. "Remember what we talked about? GO TELL TENTEN!"

Lee looked at Tenten and then looked back at Neji; he looked at Tenten again, raised a finger and opened his mouth to say it…

But Lee just paused…

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

Lee put down his finger quickly, and said flatly, "Naw. Don't feel like it now." He said to Neji. Neji's face looked pissed.

They all began eating again, awkwardly. Gai was off to get another plate of food…

Neji ate…Tenten ate…

Lee ate…and ate…and ate…

Neji coughed and looked at Tenten. "Pass the salt." Neji said. Lee turned his head to look at Tenten and what she'd do next.

Tenten just sat there quietly, took the salt shaker and sprinkled it onto her own food, hogging the salt. She whistled and looked amused at Neji's ticked off face.

"Pass the salt." Neji said, angrily. "PASS IT."

Tenten continued sprinkling salt, refusing to give into Neji. Lee turned his head to look at Neji and see what he'd do next.

Neji just sat there, fumed with rage.

After 2 minutes or so, Tenten stopped sprinkling salt. Neji waited until she put it down…

Tenten cleared her throat and sat up, passing the salt the Neji.

But before the salt shaker touched his hand, Tenten _accidentally _dropped the salt shaker, which spilled all over Neji's food.

Neji glared. He took a packet of sugar and poured it over Tenten's food to get even. Lee turned his head towards Tenten to see what she'd do next.

Tenten's face turned red, suddenly, she grabbed a palm full of rice and threw it straight into Neji's face. Curse her 100 accuracy

BULLSEYE.

Neji sat there, horrified and surprised. Rice covered his face and the whole restaurant gasped. Lee turned his head toward Neji to see what he'd do next.

Neji sat there…then; he reached towards his mashed potatoes, and aimed it right at Tenten, but…

Tenten ducked and Neji hit Lee in the face instead…

Lee sat there, stunned. Had he just been hit been mashed potatoes?

Tenten gasped and held her hand up to her mouth.

Lee wiped the mess off his face and continued to sit there…the whole restaurant waited to see what he'd do next.

Lee took two riceballs, and threw one in Tenten's direction, and one at Neji's face.

The riceball hit Tenten's face, but missed Neji's face…

Now, Tenten's face had a big mushy riceball on it and she wiped it off, angrily. Curse Lee. She took a BIG crab leg and flung it at Lee's face.

Now for those of you that have never seen a crab before, it's very pointy and sharp because crabs have a thick shell and there are lots of edges on it.

Unfortunately, Lee was too stunned to even dodge it, so the crab leg hit his head, and he cut himself, and started bleeding…

Uh oh…

Suddenly, the whole restaurant erupted and everyone started flinging food at each other. Gai was still getting food in the kitchen, so he was too busy to see what was going on. Food flew in every angle and direction.

Tenten's shirt was covered in hot sauce and she dodged under the table and threw handfuls of peanuts at Neji and some two other perverts.

Lee was the only one not moving, still bleeding in the head. (I guess he's still in a state of shock)

Food flew at Neji's hair and he managed to fling a few turnips at the men who threw a cake into his face earlier. Tenten grabbed a half eaten pork rib and threw it at the men. Neji dodged a few carrots and Tenten avoided a few sausage links. Lee still sat there…

Yes, oblivious as usual…Lee…

Anyways, everyone continued to cream each other with food until Tenten ran out of eggs to throw and turned around…

TO BE AMBUSHED BY NEJI WHO THREW A PIE INTO HER FACE!

Tenten gasped at this unfortunate turn of luck and wiped pie off her face, still stunned. Neji smirked and said in a low dangerous tone, "Now, we're _even._"

Tenten growled and hopped to her feet, grabbing her jacket, she stomped out of the store, without much to say.

Where did that leave everyone else?

Well, that left Neji standing there, with food flying in all directions.

And that left Lee still standing there, wiping his tears with a small droplet of blood still at his face.

And that left the entire Team Gai, broken.

**End of Chapter.**

**Aw, yes, cute ending…**

**Next chapter? Um…not sure, probably would take a while. Counting that I have a million stories that are still not posted yet and a million chapters where I'm too lazy to update on Fanfiction.**

**Some person said that my chapters are short…**

**You don't see me complaining about _your _stories, do you?**


	7. Chapter 7 The softer side of Tenten

**I have survived the first week of school. I'm considered lucky. Chi, my sister, has survived the first week of HIGH SCHOOL. The day seems longer in high school…isn't it weird that how the first day of school, nothing feels strange, but on the second day, it all starts to sink in and you begin to realize the true horror of 7th grade?**

**Chi was totally pissed because high school sucked. It's a lot bigger and a lot scarier. (not that I would know this kind of stuff) Chi is actually pretty popular and outgoing…I wish some of that rubbed off on me. She's so confident and she talks to anyone. I'm not kidding. I guess I'm ok…I have a small clique…mostly a group of cute little anime fans like myself, while Chi has he entire school in the palms of her and her friend's hands. HAHA, NOT SO GREAT TO BE FRESHMEN NOW! CHI IS GOING TO HAVE TO REBUILD HER EMPIRE OF POPULAR PEOPLE IN HIGH SCHOOL NOW!...and maybe people would stop knowing me as "The most popular girl in school's sister." **

**Please enjoy this chapter of Tenten's bad luck…took me 4 weeks to do this….sigh.**

Tenten's bad Luck Chapter 7

Tenten walked all the way home from the restaurant in shambles. The sun was fading as dark rain clouds gathered above the sky. Thunder clapped and it began to pour.

Tenten stopped walking and looked up at the sky, her hair dripping wet and closed her eyes.

She dropped to her knees.

"GOD! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" she shouted, her voice scratched and food still clinging on her clothes.

She sobbed and looked down at the ground while thunder got louder and rain fell harder.

(Back at the Restaurant)

Neji, Gai and Lee picked off food from their clothes and the ground. The restaurant owner was super pissed, discovering food in every inch of the store. He yelled at Neji, Lee and Gai, mainly Neji…

Neji scowled as he picked off mashed corn from his shirt and washed his hands. Lee sobbed while scraping off gum from under the tables (The gum was there under the tables before, but the restaurant owner thought Lee was gullible enough to make him clean off the gum…)

Gai sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you Neji."

Neji looked up, his eyes wide. "But---hey! Tenten started it!"

Lee shook his head. "Why Neji…only dopey idiots with no lives would blame a _lady _for situations like this."

Neji growled. He rolled up a sleeve. "Back off, you…"

Gai shook his head and brushed off some rice bits from his vest. "Well you know, I can understand why Tenten would stoop to this level…"

Neji and Lee looked at Gai wondering what he meant.

Gai cleared his throat and continued. "Tenten's dad, Mr.…uh…" he stopped and thought for a second, discovering Tenten never mentioned her last name. He shook his head and continued without much thought. "Well, her DAD moved out and her mother is really taking it the wrong way, ordering Tenten around the house and such."

Neji looked a bit surprised. _Still, it's no reason to act like that. Tenten should suck it up and move on._

Gai went on. "Also, I heard Tenten is dealing with her depression issues."

Neji and Lee both stared, shocked. _Depression issues? _They wondered. Since when was Tenten depressed?

"She has depression?" Lee asked. "Of what?"

Gai shrugged. "I don't know. Does this mean you guys never asked Tenten about her past before? Did you guys ever listen to HER needs?"

Neji and Lee thought for a moment.

Gai went on. "Lee…remember that time you were sick with the flu and Tenten took care of you, because she knew your mother was out of town?"

Lee nodded.

"And Neji…" Gai went on. "Tenten knows how to handle your past, because she's asked you about the Hyuuga clan's problems since she was concerned about you."

Neji looked down.

Gai shook his head, disappointed. "I cannot believe what kind of team this is. Both of you…Tenten has always been there for you and she stuck her nose into your problems to help you!"

Neji and Lee both looked at each other, speechless.

"For example, Neji." Gai droned on and on. "Tenten was super excited about her 12th birthday right? She planned it out and everything!"

Neji nodded.

"But, when her party came, we found out you were planned for surgery, since you broke your leg, right Neji?" Gai asked, sounding more like a therapist than a team leader. Maybe he should go to law school… "…Well guess what Tenten did?"

Neji paused.

"She cancelled her party to come visit you and bring you chocolates so you'd feel better!" Gai said.

Neji looked surprised. _Tenten cancelled her party to help me? Come to think of it, I don't recall hearing about her birthday party the next day either…_

Gai turned his head around to look at Lee who was lost in thought. "Lee…" Gai continued, without missing a beat. "When you and Tenten were little, you fell off your pedistool and cried and Tenten gave you her last gumdrop to make you feel better."

Lee stared, surprised.

Tenten has done so much for this team and she gets so little credit for what she's done. Still, Tenten receives the least admiration and attention from everyone, even thought she has a kind soul.

Neji turned his back around and thought…

_What got us to fight anyway? Tenten was mad at me for tacking up the posters, even though I didn't do it…but still, she must feel pretty pissed right now since she has so much on her plate to deal with and we're not making things any better._

Neji looked up. "OH MY GOD, I'M A LOSER!"

Lee and Gai jumped up in surprise at Neji's outburst and stared blankly.

Neji held his hands to his cheeks.

"TENTEN MUST BE SO PISSED BECAUSE WE WEREN'T GIVING HER ANY HELP THAT SHE NEEDED AND WE MADE THINGS WORST AND SHE IS JUST DEPRESSED SO SHE NEEDS SOMEONE TO TAKE OUT THE ANGER ON!" Neji shouted like a girl.

"…That's what I was trying to say for the last 2 pages of the story…" Gai said softly, raising a finger weakly. Way to steal the credit, Neji…you didn't even do anything…

Neji suddenly got up and raced outside to find Tenten. The rain was still pouring, but he didn't care. He needed to set things straight with Tenten.

And NOW.

**In case anyone noticed, that gumdrop and pedistool thing, I got it from Even Stevens. Anyone watched that episode?**

**No one knows what a pedistool is. We used to have that, growing up in Japan. It's sort of like a stool, little kids play with it…**

**Last week, my grandparents in Japan, sent me and Chi loads of candy! We were so giddy and happy, but my mom hid the candy. But Chi and I found it anyways, because we're experienced at finding things my mom hides. Particularly Halloween candy. We find our Halloween candy every year no matter how hard my mom tries to hide it.**

**(Do you guys still go trick or treating? Am I too old for candy?...NO WAY! NO ONE IS TOO OLD FOR CANDY!)**

**I was super pissed because this week has been very suckish. Chi totally hogged the laptop printer and it's still in HER room. Since we both have computers in our rooms, we tend to hog each other's computer accessories.**

**I gotta go eat candy before CHI HOGS IT ALL AWAY!**

**Oh, yea, Chi wants to say something.**

**Chi—_WHO'S HOGGING THE LAPTOP PRINTER, YOU FOOL?_**

**Rin—YOU ARE, YOU BIRD BRAIN!**

**Chi—_Guess what? Keep that up, and you're gonna be a loser in high school, I'm gonna make sure that happens._**

**You see what I put up with?**


	8. Chapter 8 Make it stop

**I'm so depressed today. This chapter might totally suck considering the fact that my life is over and my parents are signing me up for things I don't even know about…**

**Will it get better in college where I'm gonna move as far as I can from my evil parents? How bout Mars or Pluto?**

**P.S. this chapter isn't meant to be funny. It's suppose to be touching and real…so if anyone finds this chapter funny, you have problems.**

Tenten's Bad Luck Chapter 8

Neji stormed through the rain, as fast as he could, heading towards the direction of Tenten's house. Thunder struck, but Neji couldn't hear anything except the constant ringing of Gai's story about Tenten and the guilt about how stupid he was.

_I should have done this sooner…_Neji thought. _Apologize to her…_

He skidded around the corner and ran past puddles of water until he reached Tenten's house. He ran up to the front door and knocked super hard.

"OPEN UP, TENTEN!" Neji screamed.

The door opened and there stood Tenten's mother. She had big eyes. "Hello? What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to invite him in while it was absolutely pouring outside.

"I need to speak to Tenten!" Neji hollered, his hair dripping wet.

Tenten mother narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry…Tenten doesn't want any visitors, so I'm gonna have t—"

But Neji didn't let the woman finish. He grabbed her by her collar and snarled against her face. "Listen!" He barked. "I'm going to make things right with Tenten before I make the biggest mistake of my life!"

With that, he ran into the apartment, without permission and ran straight up to Tenten's locked door. He pounded his fists, but it was no use. Tenten didn't speak nor did she answer the door.

Tenten's mother was frightened and rushed into the apartment, barking at Tenten's locked door. "TENTEN! GET HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"

Neji couldn't believe what a shallow mother she was…he apologized to himself and god in his mind and swiftly knocked Tenten's mother out with a punch in the stomach.

She collapsed into the ground.

"TENTEN! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE!" Neji shouted, continuing pounding the door.

-

On the other side of the door, Tenten was sitting on her bed, her hair and clothes wet, her eyes red and her head between her knees. She was a broken child.

"TENTEN! PLEASE! OPEN UP!" Neji barked from the other side of the door.

Tenten didn't even bother getting up. She didn't even bother saying anything. She just sat there, her mind completely out of it, like she couldn't hear or see anything except those blinding memories of her bitter childhood no one ever knew.

"Go…away…" Tenten croaked, her throat scratched and her mouth dry.

Neji didn't move at all, except banging on her door.

Tenten flinched, her eyes turning white, as her mind continued burning with haunting memories. No one caring for her…no one bothering to speak to her…her father raping her every night…her mother smoking drugs and not even bothering to look at the frail child.

"STOP!" Tenten commanded herself, she clutched her head and rolled off the bed. "STOP! ENOUGH!" but the memories continued recurring and the things she always wanted to forget, were still circling her mind.

"Tenten? What's the matter?" Neji asked, banging a fist at the door. She could hear Tenten screaming "Stop" but he didn't know what was happening. "ARE YOU OK?"

Tenten clutched her head harder as a bloody memory of her being stabbed by a knife, over and over again. She fell on the floor, her hair covering her eyes as she struck the floor.

_That's it…_Neji thought. He knocked the door over with a hard push and ran inside Tenten's room as Tenten was on the ground, grabbing onto her head and screaming.

Neji was horrified.

"TENTEN! STOP!" Neji hollered and immediately went over to Tenten's side and tried to get her calm down.

But Tenten was hysterical, sweating, her heart beating like crazy and tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to forget…forget it all. Forget everything that she'd ever done or seen. Forget ever being born.

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and held her down, trying desperately to stop her maniac act. "Tenten!" he cried.

Tenten gasped for breath and closed her eyes, slowly murmuring. "Make…it stop…" she croaked, as she slumped in Neji's arms. He hugged her tight and cried.

"Tenten…it's ok…please…forgive me." Neji said softly, stroking the frail girl's long hair. "Please stop." Tenten was sprawled on Neji's lap, her head propped on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"Stop hurting yourself…" Neji said. These were the only words Tenten heard him say after she went unconscious.

(Back at the restaurant)

Gai and Lee paced around the store, still cleaning up food, whirled all around the place. They sighed every once in a while, wondering what was going on with Neji and Tenten right now.

"Gai-sensei…I'm worried." Lee said, picking up a plate of anchovies.

"About Neji?" Gai asked.

"Yea. I'm afraid something is going to change." Lee said. "Like our friendship."

Gai smiled softly and turned around. "It's gonna be fine. Neji is dealing with Tenten."

"But Neji has never been a people person. He hates people, for all I know." Lee argued.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Gai said.

"How would you know?"

"Because…"

"Because what, Gai-sensei?"

"Because Neji _loves _Tenten." Gai told Lee. "He'd do nothing to hurt her."

Lee smiled softly. "That's right." He whispered. _That's right…_

**End of chapter.**

**Story is not finished yet, so wait on!**

**As you can tell, Tenten isn't mad about the poster with her bathrobe and all…she's mad that she's never been looked up upon or even regarded as a human being. Her teammates never cared for her needs or what she was going through.**

**Rape, drugs, murder…all that she goes through.**

**Pretty confusing chapter.**

**READ ON! AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 Say goodbye and thank you

**AHHHHHH! ICE CREAM TRUCK! ICE CREAM TRUCK IS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! I CAN HEAR THE MUSIC! YAY! FUDGE POP FOR ME, SIR!**

Tenten's Bad Luck Chapter 9

"_Wait for me, Neji." Tenten whispered softly. She was falling…falling off a black hole, slowly as the eerily silence droned out her thoughts. "Wait…"_

_But Neji didn't look at her. he was standing at the top of the black hole, smirking as Tenten fell down further and further, each inch some part of her disappeared._

"_Do you really think I'm gonna listen to you?" Neji smirked, at the top of the hole with everyone else laughing along with him. Gai, Lee, Naruto and the entire village of Konoha. _

_They hollered with laughter. Tenten's eyes drooped as she fell further…_

"_In this village, you'll never be recognized." Neji told her, swinging her arms around Hinata, who was standing next to him. "Never, never never."_

_A tear escaped her. "I thought you…loved me…Neji."_

"_Who are you kidding?" Neji laughed with everyone. "This is the woman I love." He said, referring to Hinata who was happily waving goodbye to Tenten as she disappeared into the darkness._

Tenten's eyes slowly opened. She was lying in her bed.

That was a dream…a horrible dream. Tenten slowly reached up to her forehead and felt a cold, damp towel there. A fever?

She sat up, immediately, remembering what happened with Neji. He was here a moment ago? Wasn't he? She panicked, completely scared of what he was going to say to her.

"_Stop hurting yourself." _That was the last thing Tenten has heard him say. She looked down and closed her eyes.

A moment later, Neji entered the room, carrying a bottle of prescription pills. He saw Tenten, sitting on the bed, eyes closed and froze.

"Tenten?" he whispered? "You okay?"

Tenten's eyes snapped open and she raised her head, staring at Neji. _What is he still doing here?_ She wondered. _Was he here all along, taking care of me?_

Her head spun towards her nightstand. The clock there read "7:30 pm"…Neji was here for more than 4 hours?

Tenten grabbed her blanket closer to her body. "Yea…I'm fine." She said, horrified to find that her voice was scratched and croaked. Her entire body was shaking with fever and her head was about to explode.

Neji smiled awkwardly. "That's good. I was afraid that you'd be asleep till next morning." He walked over to the cupboard in the bathroom and rinsed out a cup. He then filled it with water and brought it to Tenten.

Tenten didn't move at all. Neji placed the water on the nightstand.

"Go." Tenten croaked softly at Neji. "Go home."

Neji's eyes widened and he looked down. "Tenten…I'm sorry…" he didn't know how to nicely bring up the bathrobe poster subject without flaring some sparks.

"Just leave…" Tenten whispered softly. "…Like everyone else."

Neji didn't move. He sat down slowly on the edge of Tenten's bed and cleared his throat. "What was going on with you, 4 hours before?" he asked. "You were hysterical, rolling on the floor and crying."

Tenten snickered softly, her eyes closed. "Were you laughing at me?"

Neji stared. "No, no I wasn't. Why would I be laughing?"

Tenten shook her head. "It was fun to watch me suffer…wasn't it?"

Neji looked away. That sad expression on her face was too much. "No! I never wanted you to get hurt!"

"THEN GO AWAY!" Tenten cried, throwing a pillow straight into Neji's face. Her face was scrunched up, in a I'm-about-to-cry expression. Tears threatened to spill over. "LEAVE!"

Neji stepped back, stunned. Tenten covered her face and began to cry.

He stood there, watching her lose it.

She cried and tears spilled onto the carpet. Neji slowly stepped next to her, bent down and took her shaking hands. "Tenten, I love you." He whispered softly, his face getting closer to hers as she continued to weep. "I don't want to lose you."

Tenten shook him away. "Stop with the pity." She said. "No one in this world understands what pain I endured."

Neji looked at her. "But I'm telling the truth." He said softly. "I want to be with you."

Tenten laughed softly. "I'm not taking the risk."

"Why would I ever hurt you?" Neji asked.

"Because in the end, humans are all the same." Tenten whispered, burrowing her face into her knees. "We learn to love. We learn to care for each other. And in the end, we grow tired and reject each other."

Neji sat down, at the edge of her bed and hugged her.

Tenten's eyes widened slowly and she slowly closed her eyes, a single tear escaping. She cried softly. Neji held her tighter and she hugged back. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"I...want…to be with…you." Tenten finally croaked, her voice quivering. "And no one else!"

Neji smiled. "Me too."

They didn't let go, for awhile, both of them thought in their minds.

_I never thought anyone in this world would understand me…_Tenten thought in her mind. _I thought it was stupid…_

_But you were the only one…who I learned to cry to…_She thought.

_Why would you cry for me?…laugh for me?…and weep for me?..._Tenten thought. _Why?_

_Why?..._

(Back at the Restaurant)

Gai glanced outside, the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking through some clouds, ready to shine once more. He smiled.

"Yes, Lee…" Gai said. "Everything is alright."

Lee ran up to the window and saw that the sun was shining once more. "You're right, Gai-sensei! The sun is shining in honor of Tenten and Neji!"

They both stood there, happily glancing at all the people who stepped out of their homes and pointed at the sun, marveling how that rainstorm can make things so beautiful once they end.

"Well, we still have work to do, Lee!" Gai said, stepping back into the restaurant. "The food isn't gonna clean up itself, you know!"

Lee groaned. "That's right."

Gai smiled. _Lee, there's still so much you don't understand._

He stared back outside, in the direction of Tenten's apartment. _We're still taking little steps. But to look at today's tears and today's scars…is still something we need to do. Say goodbye and thank you. _

_Good luck trying to find your true self…_

_And the place where you belong most._

**The end.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story. It puts a tear into my eye to know that it's over. There's really nothing else for me to continue writing this story (Not much to write about, anyway…)**

**But, maybe I'll type an epilogue. **

**Sayonara.**

**Rin Owayo**


	10. Epilogue

**Before I forget, I'd like to mention two people who ALWAYS reviewed, almost all my stories.**

**Thanks to you guys, Scharlo and Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun!**

**You're the best!**

Tenten's Bad Luck Epilogue

"After I finish doing your laundry, can I go home?" Lee asked, wearing an apron and carrying around several cleaning items.

Tenten looked up from her magazine. "I have a whole list." She giggled and looked back down at her fascinating article about 10 Ways to Clear skin.

"This stinks." Lee grumbled, dusting the windows. "I took the picture of you in the bathrobe, but I didn't put it all over Konoha."

"You own me, Lee." Tenten growled.

Suddenly, Gai came into the room wearing a bigger apron and carrying a broom and a bucket. "Tenten! I finished remodeling your kitchen and replacing your flooring with new hardwood floors. Can I go home now?"

"Nope." Tenten replied. "You BOTH own me for selling me out."

"This stinks." Gai grumbled. "All I did was tack up the posters Lee showed me of you in a bathrobe, but I didn't take the photo."

Tenten didn't even bother looking up.

"No complaining, you two!" She ordered. "Oh yea, Gai-sensei? I need you to go buy me a car after you're done with all the other chores."

"…I'm already broke as it is." Gai grumbled.

Tenten chuckled.

Suddenly, Neji came into the room with fresh smoothies and a plate of hot dogs.

"Hey Neji!" Lee and Gai addressed him.

Tenten smiled and she made room for him to sit down next to her. He plopped down beside her and offered her a smoothie. She took one from the plate and tilted her head at him saying, 'thanks"

"We don't get one?" Lee whimpered.

"Nope." Tenten slurped her kiwi strawberry drink and hugged Neji gracefully. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Gai and Lee both grumbled.

"You sure seem more cheerful these days." Neji observed, picking up a hot dog.

"Yea…ever since my mom decided to get together with my father again to try and work it out, I guess things have been getting better and better." Tenten replied.

Neji nodded and put an arm around Tenten's shoulder.

Lee and Gai were repairing the ducts and repainting the bathroom and fixing the fire place. Ouch…very dangerous.

Tenten chuckled slightly and signaled Lee and Gai to come sit down for a little toast.

They happily skipped over and grabbed a cup and a seat.

Tenten raised a cup proudly. "To friendship."

Neji raised his cup. "To love and life."

Gai raised his. "To finding where we belong most."

Lee finally raised his. "…And to finding our true selves!"

_Saying from you and me, I hope you find your special someone. No one is born with a purpose, but we can all find someone else who needs us. Someone you know you can say, "I was born to be with you." And someone to eat Takoyaki with!_

_Saying from you and me, good luck._

**Sayonara.**

**I hope you had fun reading about Tenten's misery!**


	11. final entry

**I just realized that I left out something important from chapter 4. Tenten was denying that her diary contained nothing true. So I figured, heck, why not type her last entry in that diary?**

**Oh yea, this is 2nd person. Tenten is telling the story to Neji. You get it? **

_Dear Diary,_

_So, the spell is broken. I learned to cry and Neji learned to love. We learned to love each other. I remember the other day, Lee and Neji were in my room and they were reading my diary. UGH! I sincerely thought they read to the part where I said, "They are my best friends in the world." Would that make it really awkward? But most importantly, I remember hearing them both tell me that it's ok and I'm not alone anymore._

_You understand how glad that made me feel? Knowing in the world that I'm needed now. That I'm alive today. Although I still don't know my purpose in life, I can still keep walking. And maybe, I'll find the one person in the world for me. And maybe that person is the reason I AM alive. I'm happy that they are able to listen to me now. _

_Tenten_

For now, my life story might be a bit confusing, Neji. But you're willing to listen right? Of course, that's why tomorrow I can't wait to meet up with you…

…and tell you everything.


End file.
